


The Alienist Imagines Collection (SFW)

by eratothemuse



Series: The Alienist Imagines [1]
Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagine Collection, Imagines, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, Safe For Work, imagine, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the The Alienist characters! Only SFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.
Relationships: John Moore/Reader, John Moore/You, John Schuyler Moore/Reader, John Schuyler Moore/You, Laszlo Kreizler/Reader, Laszlo Kreizler/You
Series: The Alienist Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022011
Kudos: 15





	1. John Moore - Imagine John Moore dating you, a black woman. (Black!Reader)

Gif source: [1](https://yourjamesbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/634509666666315776/rebeccas-reaction-to-the-choir) | [2](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/634510725596020736/the-alienist-1x09-requiem)

> _Imagine John Moore dating you, a black woman._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

Though this case was, perhaps, not as gruesome as others Miss Howard’s detective agency have been set on, it still consumed you just as the rest of them had. You had a way of dwelling on things, thinking of them in your off-time, even, until you’ve settled yourself on a plausible scenario of explanation. For a budding detective, it was a good quality. For a lover, well…

“Where did you go, just then?” John asks, breaking your attention from your thoughts, and you realize you’ve been absentmindedly stirring your soup for the last five minutes. Glancing up, towards him, you catch the raise of his brow. He knows you’ve not been paying attention, but there’s an amusement in the quirk of his lips, rather than an annoyance, “Have you heard what I’ve said?”

“Oh, John, I’m sorry,” you confess sheepishly, setting your spoon down to shift yourself a little straighter in attention. “I was thinking of work, again, but I promise, I’m listening now.”

His chuckle is airy, intermingling with a sigh as he reaches across the table to grasp your hand in his own, giving you a gentle squeeze, teasing, “I could tell you the secrets of the world, and you would miss them, when you get like that! Admittedly, I can entertain it, since you look so adorable with that far-off look in your eye.”

“John,” your cheeks burn, as you shake your head and make to pull your hand back from the public display of affection, but the way his pale fingers have intertwined with your darker ones keep you in his grasp. Regardless of the embarrassment, you can’t deny how you enjoy the warmth of them, even as you remind him of the scandal, _“People are staring…”_

“Let them,” he shrugs dismissively, taking a sip of his tea with the hand not currently drawing circles on the back of your own with his thumb, “Anyway, I was just telling you, that we should perhaps take a trip when you’ve quit this case. I believe Paris is lovely this time of year…”

Your heart skips at his idea, grin biting at your tongue, “I’ve always longed to see _La Ville Lumière_ …”

“Paris, yes,” John hums in agreement, “’The City of Lights,’” but there’s a hint of mischief on his tone as he continues, “but, you know they also call it, ‘The City of Love?’ It’s quite the romantic place to be.”

This time, you do pull your hand from his, more from an attempt to escape the intensity of his teasing than anything else, as you joke back, “Mister Moore, is it that you intend to take me there in an attempt at _wooing_ me?”

His laugh is more boisterous this time, “And what kind of man would I be, if I did not take every available chance at doing so?”


	2. Laszlo Kreizler - Imagine being afraid of thunderstorms and Laszlo comforting you during one.

Gif source: [Laszlo](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/628559085795704832)

> _Imagine being afraid of thunderstorms and Laszlo comforting you during one._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

You jump, as another loud rumble cracks against the walls of the brownstone, nearly spilling the hot tea he had made for you in the late hour of the night, “Sorry!”

“Don’t apologize,” Laszlo is quick to your trained response, resolute, and a calm contrast to the anxiety crawling up your spine, the sharp pain of dread in your gut. This feeling, you have not been able to tame so easily. Thunderstorms have always bothered you, but as you grew, so did the fear, until you can barely contain yourself from it, now.

Another sip of your tea will make you feel better, you hope, but it only scalds the back of your throat as you gulp it down, to shakily return it to the saucer atop the table before you.

The blanket along your shoulders, with which you cocoon yourself into, was also of his offering, and you try your best to look grateful as the terror at another flash of lighting rattles your bones, “Y-You don’t need to lose sleep, over me, Doctor.”

“I have lost nothing,” he waves off the notion, though you know it’s a lie as he smiles, somewhat comfortingly, at you, “I was already awake, you see.”


End file.
